


Someone Important

by Bofur1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gwulla's son is someone you might not expect, you'll have to read to find out who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother, Gwulla, speaks to her son, who is convinced that someday he's going to be instrumental in something that will change Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Important

“I’m going to be someone important when I grow up, Ama.”

“Mm? Is that so?”

“Mm-hm. I going to help someone become king.”

“My, that would be important, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m going to go on an adventure when I’m all grown, like Adad did, and somehow I’m going to meet someone and help him become a king.”

“Well, young one, you must remember that whoever it is may not want to become a king.”

“This one will.”

“And how’s that?”

“Someone will convince him.”

“Will that someone be you, my love?”

“...I don’t know. Maybe, but maybe not.”

“And how exactly are you going to help him become a king?”

“In glorious battle, for all of Middle Earth! The odds won’t be in our favor, but we’ll win anyhow.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yep.”

“Well, then, Gimli, we’d best see if your Adad is ready to begin your lessons with an axe. A future warrior of fame needs preparation, does he not?”


End file.
